This invention relates to an air vent control apparatus, more particularly an air vent control apparatus comprised of a drive motor and louver blade an undesired external force applied to the louver blade being transmitted to the motor.
A conventional air vent control apparatus is shown in FIGS. 5 and 6. As a motor 51 operates, a crank arm 54 which is provided in a slide perforation 53 of a link 52 is rotated. A first slide member 56 and a second slide member 57 are provided above and below the crank arm 54, respectively. The first and second slide members 56, 57 are interconnected by a resilient member 55 in order to achieve their rectilinear motion with the simultaneous motion of the link 52. The rectilinear motion of the link 52 produces a rotational movement of shafts 59 which are respectively connected to blades (louvers) 58, so that the blades 58 move within the predetermined range. When an incidental force is applied to the blade 58, the shaft 59 is rotated and the link 52 is moved along the direction of arrow "A". Protrusions 60 which are respectively provided adjacent both sides of the crank arm 54 and integrally formed to the link 52 push the second slide member 57 along the direction of arrow "A". Hence, the first slide member 56 bearing against the upper portion of the crank arm 54 remains in the steady position and the resilient member 55 is extended. Therefore, the incidental force applied to the blade 58 is not transmitted to the crank arm 54, thereby preventing the movement of the motor 51 from being interrupted. Further, when the external force is no longer applied, the link 52 is moved upward by the restoring force of the resilient member 55. The blades 58 return to the intended position which is in the free force position.
Because the above air vent control apparatus is operated through a complex of components, the whole structure is complicated and further the necessary occupied space is generally increased, and since excessive parts are used, the efficiency is lowered and as the product cost is increased.